The Lyric
by maevargas
Summary: Sakura is a beginner author who just moved to New York to start her career. Syaoran is aspiring to be a musician/songwriter. Both of these young people, struggling with their careers, somehow find solutions in each other.. and maybe even a little more.
1. One

The Lyric

Sakura Kinomoto, age 21, got off her plane at the JFK International Airport. She gleamed with joy as she retrieved her suitcase and rolled it outside to catch a taxi. She'd never taken a taxi back in Tomoeda. She waved her hand at one, just like the people in the American movies, and just as she expected, one came driving her way.

After navigating through the busy streets of New York, the yellow cab finally came to a complete stop. "That'll be $18.30, missy," Sakura handed the cab driver a $20 and told him to keep the change. She hauled her suitcase out and thanked the driver.

She turned and surveyed the streets. She chose a less inhabited part of the city, closer to the suburbs. Somewhere that she could think peacefully and still live with the excitement of a rural city. A few teenagers were walking home from school, chatting happily about the days events. Some people rode past her on bikes, and businessmen walked fast-paced attached to their cell phones and carrying briefcases.

Sakura smiled to herself. She was overcome with excitement. The wind blew strong from the right. She held on tightly to her silk scarf.

She started walking up the steps of her new apartment. It was 3 stories high, and luckily, she got the one she wanted. It was on the highest floor with the view of the street. She quickly rushed up the stairs. She fumbled to find the key in her pocket, chose the right one, and unlocked the door.

* * *

"It's been 2 months and you haven't come up with anything." Eriol sipped his tea calmly as he scolded Syaoran. "If you don't do something, the company will drop you."

"I'm trying, you know." Syaoran said through gritted teeth. "Inspiration doesn't come whenever you want it to."

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough."

"Don't tell me that, Eriol, shut up. You know me well enough."

"I do know you well enough, Syaoran. But you're not the type to disappoint."

Syaoran couldn't look him. Eriol was only 2 years older than him, 25, and already he had climbed to one of the top positions at Artona Recording Company. Eriol was the one who helped Syaoran get a deal with ARC.

He was jealous that Eriol already had a stable career. He, on the other hand, was not so lucky.

"What happened to all the songs you made up in high school?"

"Those weren't anything special,"

"Some of them were really catchy, you know."

"I probably can't even remember what they sounded like."

"You should have written them down."

"I didn't think I'd actually follow my dream."

Eriol took another bite. Syaoran hadn't even touched his meal. The two have been best friends since they were little. Eriol used to sleep over at Syaoran's whenever Eriol's parents went out of town. Even when Syaoran went travelling, they kept in touch. And now, they were working together.

Just then, Eriol's cell phone rang. "Hello, Hiiragizawa speaking,. Yes.. I've got an appointment? You didn't tell me!.. I'm with Syaoran.. Yeah.. Tell her to wait 20 minutes. I'm leaving right now." He hung up. "Sorry, Syaoran, I gotta go. She's a new prospective client everyone's been bugging me about. We'll talk later. I'll pay for lunch next time."

"Yeah, see you."

**

Syaoran walked outside. It was 4:30 pm, a little late to be having lunch. But it was nice seeing Eriol. He'd been so busy lately with clients and meetings. It was nice to know Eriol still thought about him.

He got home, pulled off his clothes, and went straight to his bed. He dropped himself onto the pillows.

"You're not even going to say hello?" said a familiar voice from the hallway. Meilin. She walked over to him and sat down on the bed beside him. "How was your meeting?"

"Shitty. He warned me. They're going to drop me if I don't come up with anything."

Meilin ran her hand through his messy hair. "They wouldn't drop you, once you show them that talent of yours. You just haven't thought of anything yet."

Syaoran sat up. Meilin took placed her hands around his face and kissed him. In turn, he leaned over and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You want me to make you feel better?" Meilin whispered in his ear. She felt his head nod in confirmation. She giggled and started pulling off his clothes.

**

He couldn't sleep after all. His mind was too troubled. Syaoran got out of the bed and put his boxers and jeans back on. He looked back at Meilin and covered her naked body with the bed sheets. He walked out onto his balcony and stared at the sunset. The wind blew, drying the sweat on his body.

He took out his acoustic guitar and sat down. He played a melody he made up when he was 12, the only one he could ever remember, the only one that stuck in his mind.

Time passed too quickly. He'd always been the type to be responsible, to take charge. In school, he always got top marks. He was athletic and very sociable. After high school, he went travelling with his photographer father and his model mother. But soon he got tired of it and settled down in America to pursue the one thing that he was truly loved: music.

But now that he was here, he felt like he had lost instead of gained. Eriol hooked him up, but Syaoran lost his will to write music and sing. He couldn't come up with good material. The only one worthy enough to become a song was the melody he made back in grade school.

_Inspiration.._ he thought. He stared back out at the sunset again.

* * *

Her boxes had already arrived and been put in the living room. She set her suitcase down, took off her jacket and ran to her new bedroom. It wasn't that large, but Sakura didn't care. It was painted a beautiful shade of lavender. She walked over to the window but the only thing she saw was the black curtains from the window of the building beside hers.

"Whatever," she said aloud. "As long as I have the view of the street." That reminded her. She hadn't gone onto the balcony yet. She raced out of the room and unlocked the sliding balcony door. She rushed outside. The warmth of the sun balanced the cool feeling of the slight breeze. She slowly took everything in; the view, the smells, the.. sounds?

She turned to the left. She saw the balcony of the next building. And she saw a shirtless boy with dark chocolate hair, sitting on a stool. His feet rested on the steel banister. He had a black guitar in his arms and was plucking at the strings.

_Beautiful,_ Sakura thought to herself. _That melody is so beautiful.._

Just then, a strong gust of wind blew. Sakura put both hands on her dress to keep it from lifting, but her scarf flew off her neck. "Ahh!" She quickly moved to retrieve it, grasping the banister and leaning over, but to no avail. The white silk cloth flew out of her reach.

The boy looked her way as the scarf fluttered onto his property and attached itself to the head of his guitar. He looked at the scarf, untangled it gently, then turned his eyes towards the girl. She had short hair and was wearing a cute pink dress. He got up and walked towards her, the scarf in one hand, his guitar in the other.

"This is yours?" he spoke with a harsh kindness.

"Uh, yes." Sakura tucked stray strands of her hair behind her ear. "It flew away after that strong wind came."

"I see."

Sakura looked closer at her hero. He had handsome features, and a manly physique. The setting sun outlined his toned body. She even realized the top button of his jeans wasn't done up. She started to blush. "I just, um, moved here from Japan," she said, trying to distract herself.

"Japan, really?" he took the scarf and affixed it to his guitar. "That sounds pretty cool, but you speak English without an accent. Were you born here?"

"No," Sakura waved her hands frantically. "You see, I'm a writer, kind of. I write poems and short novels and things like that. I studied English and Arts in college and after graduating, I decided to move here.

"That's cool." He smiled. "I'm from China, but I spent some time travelling with my parents. I just recently started living on my own, away from them. It's kinda cool, I guess." Syaoran reached his guitar out to Sakura, gripping the body tightly so it wouldn't fall. Sakura, on her tippy-toes reached for her scarf which was wounded carefully around one of the tuning keys. After getting her scarf back, she apologized and thanked him.

"No biggie," The two smiled at each other.

"Babe, you out here?" A head popped out from the door of his apartment. "That's where you were!" She stepped onto the balcony in a large men's shirt. "You scared me! I fell asleep beside you and were gone when I woke up!"

Syaoran let out a laugh. "Sorry, Meilin," he said kindly. "I couldn't sleep,"

"Oh? After _all_ _that_ you weren't tired?" The girl then noticed Sakura staring blankly at them. She pointed at her "Who's that?"

Syaoran turned around and was suddenly embarrassed. She heard everything?! "Ahh, that's our new neighbour. Her name is.. uh.."

"Sakura."

"Sakura, eh?" The girl glared at her. "I'm Meilin. And this is Syaoran, my _boyfriend_." She went up to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll start on dinner." she said cheerfully before returning back inside.

He smiled embarrassingly. "Sorry about that,"

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

The two laughed.

"Anyway." Syaoran said. "I better get inside."

"Yeah," Sakura replied. "Me too. I have to arrange my apartment!"

"If you need anything," Syaoran picked up his guitar. "Directions, a tour of the town, a ride, a cup of sugar, you know where to find me." He smiled.

Sakura giggled. "Alright, thank you,"

She watched as Syaoran waved and walked into his apartment. _They're nice,_ Sakura thought as she returned back inside. _I have to ask him what that song was that he was playing, though. It was so beautiful._

She hummed as she started unpacking.

* * *

Thanks for reading ! I had this crazy idea for a story and so here I am writing it. Ahaha, anyway. I'm meaning for this to become a Sakura & Syaoran story, because I think they're adorable ! I'll update soon (because I'm sick at the moment and I don't have much to do) ! Yay !


	2. Two

The Lyric

Sakura walked into the crowded room. It smelled of alcohol and sweat. Everywhere, people danced, talked, laughed. But Sakura was not there to enjoy the party. In fact, she didn't know why she was there. But somehow, her feet led her through the crowd, past a few giggling girls, up the staircase, past the boy puking into the washroom toilet, and finally halted at a door.

Who's house was this anyway?

She felt her hand reach the doorknob. This seemed all to familiar. She knew what was going to happen next. _Don't open the door,_ she told herself, but it was too late. Her eyes had already set themselves upon the scene inside..

It was the third night she had had that dream, or nightmare. Sakura woke up, sweaty, teary-eyed, and nervous. She glanced at the clock. Ten thirty-seven AM.

It had been a week since she moved into her New York apartment. She had decided that today was the day she'd start working, regardless of the scenes that haunted her in her sleep. She got out of bed and took out her notebook from the desk drawer. She flipped open to a new page and sat down on her bedroom windowsill. It was wide enough to support her comfortably and large enough to spread her legs the full length. Even though most of the view was of the apartment building next to hers, she also had a slight view of the street.

Five minutes past, and it felt like forever. Her mind kept returning to the figures that had been there behind that door. _No_, she needed to work. There were no signs of life on the street. A few birds came and went, but nothing that truly inspired a story. Sakura tapped her pencil on her forehead. It had been a while since she last had a productive idea. In her old city, Tomoeda, she wrote a really popular love story which was an instant success. Her popularity as an author grew more with every copy sold, but Sakura wasn't satisfied, not with that book. Especially not with the way it ended.

It's been a year since the publication and she hadn't come up with another idea. She didn't want to become known as a one hit writer. And she also wanted to write something better than her last, something more real, something close to her, more healing for her heart. Her sudden move to America was unanticipated, but it was something Sakura knew she had to do. Maybe this huge change in her life would eliminate her writer's block.

Seven days, six nights, and not one worthy idea. Sakura stared off into the distance, well not really. She stared at the building with the black curtained window. Today, though, one of the curtains was pulled to the side. From where Sakura was seated, she could see through the window, and gazed intently as someone illuminated the room. It had dark green walls with pictures and paper pinned to them. She saw a part of the bed, which wasn't even made up properly. Maybe the person who lived there liked their room messy.

Then _he_ came into her view. It appeared as if he had just taken a shower, for he was walking naked, rubbing a towel on his chocolate brown hair. Sakura blushed and got off her windowsill. _That guy, the one I met on my first day.._ She turned even more red, realizing that Syaoran had walked into his room completely naked, and the fact that she saw everything.. _literally_ _everything._

She covered her face, embarrassed. It suddenly felt really hot in her room. _I need to take a walk_, she told herself. Sakura changed out of her pink strawberry pajamas, fixed her make up, grabbed her coat, her silk scarf, packed her bag, and walked out her apartment door.

Fifteen minutes later, she was her way down the stairs, trying to get the image of his body out of her mind. It had been the first time she'd ever seen such a sight. Not even her brother, Touya, had walked around the house, stripped of all his clothes.

_Touya.. _Sakura stumbled and tripped down the stairs. "Damnit," She waited for the familiar sound of her brother's teasing comments and it took her a few seconds or so to realize her brother wasn't there with her. The thought made her heart feel a bit empty, but it was her choice to leave her family behind. Her heart sank.

She got back on her feet, looking around to see if anyone saw her. Relieved that she was alone, she continued down to the front door.

Sakura finally got outside. The cold autumn air surprised her as she breathed it in. She adjusted her scarf more tightly around her neck as she walked down the outdoor apartment stairs.

"Oh, you're going somewhere, too?" said a voice from her left. Sakura turned to see it was Syaoran, the one who saved her scarf from death, coming out of his apartment, too. He walked over to her and smiled. "Remember me?"

Sakura noticed his hair was still a bit damp, and the image of his bare body came back into her mind. Uncontrollably, she blushed. "Yeah," she replied shyly, as she tried to hide her cheeks. "You're Syaoran."

"Yep. And you're Sakura." He smiled even bigger, and Sakura couldn't help but stare. She looked at him, with his sweater, skinny jeans, and black sneakers with a guitar case strapped around his body. And then his clothes seemed to disappear, and she was turning red all over again. "It's pretty cold out here, eh? Your cheeks are pretty red."

"Yeah," Sakura laughed nervously. "It's cold.." Thank goodness he didn't realize anything.

"Where you headed?" he asked.

"Umm," Sakura thought about that for a moment. Where _was_ she going? "I'm not sure, I guess I'm just out for a walk, haha."

"That's cool," Syaoran replied. "May I join you?" he pointed to the guitar case hanging from his back. "Well, actually, do you want to come with me? I usually practice today and I'd _love_ some company."

"Yeah, definitely. I have to get used to the surroundings before I start class this Thursday." Sakura said, cheerfully. It was nice to have a companion in this new world of hers.

* * *

Eriol sat at his desk, glasses on his desk, palms rubbing his forehead. In front of him sat the elegant 23-year-old long-haired beauty, Tomoyo Daidouji. She was as kind as the crazy ex-girlfriend he had dumped not too long ago– which was not kind at all. Cold and unsympathetic, Tomoyo glared at him with her amythest-colored eyes.

"I know you're pretty big-time around here, Mr. _Hiiragizawa_, but I am even more important." She was a fiesty one, always commanding respect and obedience. No wonder no one wanted to sign her, despite her exceedingly amazing musical talent. No one could stand her. She continued, "You are lucky to be my manager, _in my opinion_. So please, if I refuse to make an appearance, then I refuse. Maybe if the venues were larger and more public, then you wouldn't have to deal with my justified outbursts."

Tomoyo crossed her arms, her lips in a tight frown. Eriol couldn't take any more of her tantrums. What was wrong with making a small appearance in one of the well-known cafe's? She might be celebrity material, but she definitely wasn't going anywhere with this selfish attitude of hers.

He put his hands down on the desk before he spoke. "If you don't want to go, then don't. It isn't my career on the line. I have a million other prospects. The only reason I'm stuck with you is because the higher-ups begged me to. So if you don't want to make an appearance, by all means, _do what you want._" Eriol paused and scrutinized her glare. "But just so you know, I honestly don't care about you." He smirked.

Tomoyo flared her nostrils. She didn't say anything as she stood up abruptly and strutted out the door, not forgetting to slam it as hard as her skinny arms could manage.

Maybe Eriol was too harsh on her. He bit his lip, kind of regretting saying that he didn't care. That and of course if Tomoyo's popularity went down, his job would be in jeopardy. He sighed and collapsed onto his desk. Why was he stuck with this girl?

* * *

"Syaoran!" a high-pitched scream was heard after they walked into the cafe. It seemed as if Sakura was the only one to notice this strange welcoming, for no other heads turned to see where the yelling came from. Maybe it was a normal occurrence every time Syaoran walked into the cafe. Her thoughts stopped as she saw the girl she had met the other day with Syaoran. Her long black hair and her red eyes, yes, Sakura recognized her. She was also wearing an apron, and Sakura concluded she worked here.

Proud of herself and her deductions, Sakura turned to Syaoran, whose cheeks were a bit pink, embarrassed. "Meilin always does that." he whispered to her before walking towards the counter. Sakura followed.

The couple embraced, followed by a few _hello's_ to the other workers. After a minute or two, Meilin noticed Sakura standing there. She frowned. "Hello." Meilin said, not at all welcoming.

Sakura managed a meek smile and replied, "Hi, nice cafe you got here."

"Thank you." Meilin replied curtly. Sakura knew she wasn't welcome. Meilin made sure of that.

* * *

The two had been sitting at a table for 20 minutes now. Sakura enjoyed the peace when Meilin wasn't around to make things awkward. Syaoran was busy paying attention to the live performances being held on the small stage in the corner. It seemed _The Hungry Hippo_ was more than just a cafe. Cool and jazzy during the day, but during the evening the bistro turned into a more upbeat restaurant.

Sakura had taken out her notebook, jotting down ideas. From time to time, she would eavesdrop on other people's conversations, and if she liked what she heard, she'd jot that down as well.

"Our next performance will be done by none other than our Syaoran Li and his acoustic guitar! Give it up!" The crowd started clapping.

Sakura looked up from her notebook as Syaoran stood up, making his way to the stage. She looked confused. Is this what he meant by practice?

Syaoran made it to the stage, sitting on the bar stool and adjusting his microphone. He slung the guitar strap around his body and took a hold of the mic. "Hey, everyone. Hope you're having a good time. Uhh.."

Sakura looked around at the crowd. Everyone's eyes were on him, unlike the other performances, where people would listen, but not really pay attention. Maybe it was because he was so handsome..

"I recently wrote this song," Syaoran continued. "Recently, being this morning in the shower." The crowd laughed. Some random person _whooted._ Syaoran smiled at the response. Sakura wondered why she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. "I haven't been here in awhile, and that's because I haven't come up with anything worth sharing. But today I'll share with you this short little– I don't think I'd call it a song.." Syaoran strummed his guitar, making sure it was properly tuned. "Anyway, I'll stop talking. Here it is.. I think I'll call it _Hello_."

Syaoran's eyes met Sakura's before he started playing. The song was cheerful, with a catchy chorus, and really cute lyrics. Stuff about meeting new people, wondering where things will lead.

"_You can't help who you meet, you have a say in who will stay_," Syaoran sang. "_But if it's meant to be, it's meant to be, and it will find a way_.."

His voice was magical. His lyrics made their way into her heart. _You can't help who you meet.._ No. You can't. It definitely wasn't Sakura's choice to meet _him_, the reason why she moved away from Tomoeda, from her peaceful life. She was relating herself too much to this song.

"_So I say hello to all the people I haven't met yet, to fill the spaces of those who have left me_," he strummed slower. "_Hello to the smiles, the pain, the tears, the jokes, the moments, that soon will be. Hello.. hello, hello_."

The crowd cheered. Syaoran bowed and walked back to their table. "That was amazing!" Sakura complimented, an honest smile on her face. "I didn't know you were so talented!"

Syaoran smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Um.." a shy voice came from behind Syaoran. The two turned their heads. She had long wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, and a petite frame. Her skin was fair and she was holding a small notepad.

"Elize!" Syaoran recognized her. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while." He stood up and hugged her.

"Yeah," she giggled. "It's been a while. You did great up there."

"Thank you," he replied as he sat back down. "Care to join us?" He pushed the extra chair away from the table so Elize could sit down. "Oh! I'd like you to meet Sakura, my neighbour."

Sakura, startled by the introduction, smiled at Elize. "Nice to meet you." She held her hand out and they shook hands.

"Elize." she replied.

Syaoran stood up, noticing Meilin's flailing arms down at the counter. She was calling him over. "I'll be right back." He sighed.

"Take your time." Sakura smiled as he left.

When Syaoran was gone, Elize spoke in a harsher tone than when Syaoran was around. "So you just moved here?"

Sakura nodded her head. "I came from Japan. I'm here to study about American writing and such. I'll be starting later this week."

Totally ignoring what she had just said, Elize asked another question, "So there's no relationship between you and Syaoran at all? I mean, get real. Who _doesn't_ want Syaoran?"

Sakura frowned. What kind of question was that? "Uh.." she thought about it. "We are aquaintances?" They weren't close enough to be friends, but they weren't total strangers.

Elize smiled. "Good. Keep it that way. Let me tell you, when Syaoran breaks up with _pretty little china girl_ over there," her eyes pointed to Meilin. "I will be the one he runs to, okay?" She got up to leave. "I'll see you around, hopefully not."

Where was all this hostility coming from? First Meilin, and now this Elize girl. It was quite clear that Sakura did not come on a date with Syaoran to his girlfriend's workplace. So why were these girls acting so feisty?

But Sakura had to admit, she was a bit jealous when Syaoran hugged them both, but she was only a bit jealous..

_I think._

* * *

Tomoyo stood at the edge of the crowd at _The Hungry Hippo_. She was supposed to make a small live appearance here, but cancelled it earlier with Eriol. Now she was just wasting time, checking out the sights, when she happened to come across the small restaurant.

When Tomoyo entered, a guy with messy chocolate-colored hair was singing with his guitar. He was decent looking, Tomoyo concluded. His voice was decent. Everything about him was just.. decent. Eriol really expected her to perform for a place like this?

The reason why she was still in the bistro was not because of the food, nor the music. No. What caught her eye was the brunette which the singer walked up to and sat down with. She would remember those emerald eyes anywhere.

"Sakura.." she said to herself.

What exactly was she doing here? Tomoyo had left their town in order to pursue her singing career, and also to get away from the small-city drama..

And for some reason, God had decided to put one of her biggest problems in the town she currently lived in, far far away from home. How ironic was that.

Tomoyo had to be careful, she couldn't face her yet. She didn't want Sakura knowing she was in town.

* * *

An hour after his performance, Syaoran and Sakura left _The Hungry Hippo_. They decided to grab a small bite to eat before going home. They walked by a New York Asian place and Sakura _had_ to try it out.

"So what do you think of America so far?" Syaoran asked after they had their orders taken.

"It's very diverse," Sakura replied, playing with her fork. She was starving. "I can't wait until my classes start though."

"Oh yeah, you said they started Thursday? But I thought you already graduated."

The fact that he remembered what he told her made her smile, but she quickly shook all thoughts like that out of her head. "Yeah, I have graduated, but I'm kind of having a writer's block right now, and I need something to do."

"Maybe I should enroll into music classes."

"No! You don't need them," Sakura put a reassuring hand on Syaoran's own. "I don't know you that well, and I've only heard one song of yours, but really, you're good. Your lyrics spoke to me.. you don't need classes!"

"Thanks, Sakura." Syaoran smiled, tightening his grip around Sakura's palm. It was then that she suddenly realized she was holding his hand, and she took it away abruptly, blushing.

The food came. Sakura, elated, was happy for the distraction.

* * *

Finally, the two reached their apartments. It was getting closer to winter, for it was nearly 5:00 pm and the sun was setting. The streetlights were beginning to turn on. Sakura turned to her new friend.

"Thanks for today, Syaoran." Sakura bowed slightly.

"No biggie. We should do it again sometime. Oh.." Syaoran suddenly reached into his pocket. He pulled out a sleek black cell phone. "What's your number?" He gave his phone for Sakura to input her details.

Sakura took out her purple BlackBerry from her purse and gave it to Syaoran. Something about this made Sakura blush profusely, and she faked a cough to make it seem like she was getting sick. Her cheeks were red and she could hear her heart beating in her ears.

They returned each others phones. Sakura tried not to make eye contacts with the amber-eyed singer. "So I'll see you around?" he said, adjusting his guitar case which was strapped around his body.

"Yeah, I'll see you. Thanks for today."

Out of nowhere, Sakura walked up to Syaoran, and on her tippy-toes, she kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Sakura pulled back, waved good bye, and ran to her apartment door, fumbling to find the key. She dared not look back.

Syaoran stood there, smiling. Sure he was shocked at the newcomer's brave actions, but maybe this would be the start of a good friendship.

* * *

In her room, Sakura sat at the windowsill. Still feeling embarrassed about what she had done, she buried her face in a pillow and screamed.

_It's not that I like him.. _she convinced herself. _He's just attractive, and a really nice person! And he sings and plays so well.. what's not to like about him?_

She knew it wasn't any more than physical attraction. How could she like another when her heart hasn't fully healed from..

_..Yukito.._

Sakura let a tear slip down her face before she wiped it away and opened the window to get fresh air. As soon as she felt the breeze on her face, she heard the familiar sound of the guitar. Sakura opened it a little wider. It was definitely Syaoran. She stopped breathing, hoping to hear the melody he was playing a little better.

And sure enough, it was the nameless song that Sakura forgot to ask about. She lay back on the wall, comfortable, jotted a few things down in the notebook that lay beside her on the desk, and nodded off into sleep.

* * *

What ? Sakura and Tomoyo aren't friends ? No, they aren't. I don't want them to be. Haha ! I had Chapter 2 written and posted before, but I didn't like where the story would go, so I changed it. (: Anyway, happy March !


End file.
